Mrs. Lovers (episode)
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Mrs. Lovers Starring Penny Ling and Tongueo Money (the title is seen) (Episode starts) (and plays) (Starts at the park) (being quiet and peaceful) (Ellie screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther): Hey! Put me down! (gets captured) Manfred: (laughs) Empty your money. Springbaky: And give it to us. Ellie: No! Chimpy: Yes. Penny: Hold it there! Manfred: Dang it! Springbaky: It's Mrs. Lovers! Penny: You two, Stop right there! Chimpy: Ho-ho! Look out, Manfred. Someone's here. Springbaky: Or what? Manfred: It's Mrs. Lovers. (Manfred drops Ellie) Ellie: Ooh. (She flees) Ellie: I'm free. Penny: Okay Manfred. Put 'em up. Manfred: Alright. You want a piece of me? Come and get it. (Penny blows a big kiss at Manfred) Manfred: Aah! (KICK!) Manfred: Ow! Springbaky: Hey! Chimpy: How did she do that?! Penny: Oh. Somebody needs a hug. Springbaky: Oh no. (He backs away) Chimpy: Stay away from us. Penny: I'm gonna hug you. Springbaky: Let's get out of here. (HUG!) Chimpy: Bleugh! (Penny gives a cute look) Chimpy: Oh no. Oh no! Not the cute eyes! Springbaky: My eyes! Manfred: What the heck?! Springbaky: Help! Manfred: Retreat! Retreat! Chimpy: Run! (They got away) (and escaped) Penny: That'll show them. (dusts her hands off) Narrator: The Next Day Dim: At last. These gems are ours after we robbed that jewel store. Bull: Now we can be rich and famous after all. Bazooka: Where could we sell these? Eliza: All over the world? Penny: Well, Not today. Dim: Crikey! It's Mrs. Lovers. Eliza: Nah. It's just Penny Ling. Bull: Who's in disguise. Penny: In the name of the law, Return those gems where they belong or you'll be... (gasps and rubs her tummy) Bazooka: What's the matter with her stomach? Dim: Oh. She's got a pain in her tummy or a stomachache. (laughs) Bull: Poor Mrs. Lovers. Eliza: What a dope. Bazooka: What seems to be hurting her? Dim: Come on. She's a waste of time. Bull: When will she get better? (They leave) (and are off) (Mrs. Lovers pants) Penny: Great. (goes to rest) Tongueo: Hey, Penny. What the... You let those Greasers get away. Penny: I'm in pain, Tongueo. And there's something wrong with me. Tongueo: You don't feel at once. Why are you? Penny: Because I think there appears to be something bothering me. Penny: I'm so nervous to explain this. Tongueo: What?! Oooooh! Why did I marry you? You're so difficult to explain. (Leaves) (and hurries off to get help) Penny: I hope he hurries and comes back. Narrator: One Hour Later Dim: Let's see. There's 3 red gems. 5 white gems. Bull: That make eight gems. Bazooka: A blue gem here. Eliza: To make up for nine. Penny: Stop! Greasers: Huh? Dim: Ho-ho. Look who's here again. Bull: It's Mrs. Lovers again. Bazooka: Once again she'll attack us. Penny: This time I'm not gonna... (gasps and rubs her tummy) Not again. (tries to hold it) (The Greasers laughs) Eliza: Let me guess. She's going to burst. Dim: What's the matter? Ate something bad? Bull: Or feeling something stuck in your stomach? Bazooka: You're such a whimp for a super girl. Eliza: What a loser. Dim: Now excuse us, Pain the the Tummy. Bull: We'll be counting our gems. (They leave) (snickering evilly) Penny: Oh dear. What will Tongueo say about this? It's not a stick in my tummy. (gets anxiously worried) Narrator: Uhhh... The Greasers: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho Voices: And they sail their ship across the ocean blue, A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew. Big C: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! Greasers: Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides Yo ho he ho There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides Yo ho he ho Warners: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Darby: The devil himself would have to call em scum! Twins: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Johnny Bravo: A piece of eight Dexter: A piece of eight. Eds: 5678. All: HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE PPGs: When de money in the ground, dere's murder in de air Kittens: Murder in the air. Jiminy: One more time now. Greasers: Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones Yo ho he ho There are secrets that sleep with old davey jones Yo ho he ho Pickle and Merl: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid The Junkyard Gang: And when greed and felony sail the sea, you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA Greasers: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! Eds: YAAAAAA YA YA YA AAAAAAAA YAAAAAAA (BOOM!) (an explosion goes off) Dim: Yeah. Bull: The diamonds are ours. Since we've got more. Penny: Oh dear. Too nervous to stop them when I'm like this. (feels a little anxious) (Tongueo enters the Warehouse): Greasers. (BONK!) Oh! Bazooka: Gotcha! (Penny gasps) Eliza: Fooled him. Penny: Now really nervous. Bazooka: Can't stand it much longer. (Never Gonna Give You Up was heard) Penny: That's it. They'll never gonna give me up. Must fight. Bazooka: Ho-ho. Looks like Penny's up to something. (KISS) Eliza: By Jove! Bazooka: What the heck?! You wanna fight us now?! Great! Penny: That's right! And you'll be no match to me! Ha-ha! Dim: Stop her! Don't let her get the gems! Bull: With pleasure, boss. Penny: Looks like Dim needs a hug. Bazooka: We're in trouble. Dim: Don't even think about it. Eliza: We know exactly what you'll do to us. (HUG and Dim grunts) Bazooka: Dang it. (Dim went out of breath after that crush hug) Bull: Boss! (KISS) Bazooka: Uh-oh. (She shoots out her love laser) Eliza: Looks like we're next. Bazooka: Yeow! Eliza: Hey! (She gives them the cute look) Bull: Such a cute look. But oh boy. Eliza: No cute looks! Bazooka: Please! (Bumps into boxes) (and gets knocked out, cold) (When they fall on them) (and crash) (Penny pants) (for breath) Tongueo: Wow. Penny: I did it. Tongueo: Now for these gems. Penny: Let's get them. Narrator: Later... Penny: All done. Tongueo: They're back where they are. (Penny sighs) Penny: Ah... Thanks for helping out. Tongueo: Yeah. Still rubbing your tummy? Penny: Yes, I am. Tongueo: Oh. Penny: You know what that means, don't you? Tongueo: No. Penny: Honey, Look. I can't be Mrs. Lovers anymore when I'm like this. Tongueo: What? Why? What are you trying to say? Penny: I can sometimes be Mrs. Lovers, because it turns out that I'm pregnant. Tongueo: What? Say that again. Penny: You know what I said? If I'm Mrs. Lovers sometimes, you know what is happening to me. I'm pregnant. Tongueo: Pregnant? (gasps) Oh my gosh. We're gonna be parents. I like that. Penny, Even when you're pregnant, You'll still be my Mrs. Lovers. Penny: You really mean it, don't you? (Tongueo nods) Penny: Then that means we'll have kids. And that's the reason I'm looking forward to more spoof traveling. (She hugs him) (and allows him to do the same) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits plays) (and stops) (logos are seen) Category:Episodes